Mi Angelito Enfermo
by Briniie
Summary: Cuando Kyle se enferma Stan no tiene queja a la hora de cuidarlo. Al contrario lo ve como una razón para amarlo mas.


**Mi Angelito Enfermo**

**Holaa! ¿Cómo están?**

**Bueno sin mucho que decir. Aburrida… así que me puse a escribir. Si otro Style pero Style en mi mundo es sagrado.**

**Bueno amigorros los dejo. Salidos a todos, y que lo disfruten. **

**O.O.O**

-Stan toco la puerta del cuarto de Kyle sin obtener respuestas. -¿Estará dormido? -Pensó entrando de todos modos.

-Kyle mientras tanto descansaba sobre la almohada que poco ayudaba a relajarse.

-Stan se acerco lentamente y comenzó a acariciar su frente.

-Hola Stan. –Saludo Kyle abriendo de a poco los ojos.

-Hola Ky… -Stan freno sus caricias. –Estas que vuelas de fiebre. –Dijo a continuación.

-Lo sé es horrible. –Se quejo el pelirrojo.

-Clama yo estoy aquí para cuidarte. –Contesto sonriente su novio.

Su pobre novio, su niño, su dulce angelito estaba enfermo y era su deber cuidarlo. Eso pensaba Stan y eso hacía. Tan pronto sus suegros le pidieron que lo cuidaran el fin de semana acepto, claro que no podía dejar a su ángel solo en su casa mientras estaba enfermo…

-Kyle sonrió. –Gracias Stan.

-El mencionado se inclino para besar la mejilla de su novio, y si antes no estaba rojo por la fiebre ahora lo estaba por el beso. –Ya vuelvo Ky…

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Pregunto Kyle sentándose sobre la cama.

-Iré a ver si esta lista la sopa que calentaba tu mama. –Aclaro Stan. –Pero no te levantes, por favor, no quiero que tomes frio. –Pidió mientras tomaba a Kyle de los hombros y suavemente lo recostaba sobre la cómoda almohada.

-De acuerdo. –Contesto el pelirrojo cerrando sus ojos y girando la cabeza a un lado como si estuviera realmente cansado.

-Stan volvió a acariciar su frente. –Pobrecito mi lindo angelito. –Dijo mientras lo hacía.

-Kyle abrió solo un poco los ojos y se sonrojo fuertemente. Aun no llegaba a acostumbrarse a las cosas que Stan le decía.

-Stan salió de la habitación y a los pocos minutos volvió con dos tazas con sopa. –Kyle… Ya está la sopa ¿Quieres?

-Kyle se sentó tratando de no destaparse mucho, y sujeto la taza que le paso Stan.

-Stan tomo de su taza mientras miraba a su novio beber de la suja, dando tan pequeños sorbos, con la boca entreabierta cada vez que separaba los labios de la taza, y los ojos llorosos por estar enfermo. Stan lo encontraba tan tierno e indefenso que sus deseos de cuidarlo y protegerlo aumentaban al verlo.

-Gracias por sacrificar un fin de semana solo para cuidarme Stan.

-Ky… Los fines de semana no valen nada sin ti. –Respondió el pelinegro pasando su brazo por los hombros del menor.

-Kyle volvió a sonrojarse. –Gracias Stan que lindo eres. –Siguió mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Stan.

-No puedo ser de otra manera con tigo ky.

-Kyle sonrió estaba enfermo y cansado pero al menos tenia a Stan a su lado.

O.O.O

-Kyle cambiaba los canales del televisor desde la cama, mientras miraba si había alguna que otra película interesante para que él y Stan se mantuvieran distraídos.

-Al rato Stan entro en el cuarto con una cuchara y un frasco de jarabe. Ya que si bien Kyle no tosía tenia la garganta bastante irritada.

-Kyle miro a Stan llenar la cuchara de jarabe mientras dejaba en control a un lado.

-Toma Ky… -Dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba suavemente a su novio del mentón, quien abrió la boca y tomo el contenido de la cuchara.

-Kyle miro como Stan dejo la cuchara en la mesa de noche, y una ves que voltio hacia él lo abrazo.

-Stan sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. -¿Te sientes mejor Ky?

-Sí. Mucho mejor.

-Stan levanto al niño sentado sobre la cama solo para recostarlo sobre la misma. -¿Encontraste algo? –Le pregunto mientras lo tapaba con las sabanas y frazadas para abrigarlo.

-Sí. ¿Te acuestas Stan?

-Claro. –Contesto el pelinegro quitándose las zapatillas para recostarse al lado de su noviecito enfermo.

O.O.O

-Fue bastante linda. –Dijo Kyle mientras terminaba la película.

-Francamente muy romántica. –Continúo Stan acercándose a Kyle.

De repente ambos escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Quién será a esta hora? –Se pregunto en pelirrojo sabiendo que ya eran las diez.

-No lo sé. -contesto Stan poniéndose las zapatillas.

-¿Quieres que vea yo? Stan. Yo vivo aquí a sí que probablemente… -Empezó Kyle pero se cayó cuando Stan le robo un pequeño beso.

-No te preocupes Ky. Yo me fijo tu descansa.

-Está bien. -Contesto Kyle volviendo a recostarse.

-Stan bajo las escaleras y fue a abrir la puerta.

-He.. Hola Stan. –Saludo un rubio desde afuera.

-Hola Kenny ¿Qué haces tan tarde?

-Lo siento si no pude venir más temprano. Pero la maestra preparo esto para Kyle por que estuvo faltado a clases. –Aclaro el rubio entregándole unas hojas al pelinegro.

-Si está bien ¿Entras?

-No lo siento mucho. Debo irme. Nos vemos, dile a Kyle que se recupere.

-Gracias Kenny nos vemos. –Saludo Stan desde la puerta.

-¿Era Kenny? Stan. –Pregunto desde las escaleras un niño enfermo pasando sus dedos sobre su ojo derecho en señal de sueño.

-¡Ky! Dije que te quedaras arriba. –Dijo preocupado Stan.

-Perdóname. –Se disculpo el pelirrojo sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Ya no importa. Mejor ya vamos a dormir. –Siguió Stan mientras subía los escalones hasta donde Kyle para levantarlo y continuar subiendo las escaleras.

-Kyle con los ojos serrados se aferro a Stan rodeando su espalda con sus bracitos. -¿Duermes con migo Stan?

-Como quieras Ky. –Respondió Stan. –Lo que sea por mi Mi Angelito Enfermo.

**O.O.O**

**Bueno es todo ¿Les gusto? ¿No? Bueno… :( **

**XD Ya enserio ojala si les guste. Nos vemos y mucha suerte. **

**Besos y abrazos. Hasta luego.****\(*o*)/**


End file.
